<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【魚咩】不哭的你和不笑的我 by Yolan1047</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916383">【魚咩】不哭的你和不笑的我</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047'>Yolan1047</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JX3 RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 鱼咩 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>末世AU</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【魚咩】不哭的你和不笑的我</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>末世AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>　　「今天是20XX，一月二日。」</p>
<p>　　「新年快樂。」持風又加了一句</p>
<p>　　隊員們哄笑幾聲，他們的隊長對自己的冷幽默絲毫不為所動，板著硬悍的眉眼推上彈夾，沉聲：「都準備好了嗎？」</p>
<p>　　幾人低聲答應，持風又轉頭去看自己右後方。風清歌叼著菸，看他瞥眼過來，慢條斯理地掐了火，把燒得只剩濾嘴的菸支塞進自己夾克口袋。</p>
<p>　　「好了。」</p>
<p>　　風清歌在他的注視下歪了歪頭，痞笑還帶點無辜。</p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　在失去秩序的世界線，情感之間的差距早已模糊得堪比沙暴後若有似無的生機。與其講究舊社會那些貧乏無用的倫理道德，或者瞎扯什麼「合不合法」，在氣候已變得極端嚴苛的深夜裡，與你抱在一起相互取暖的那副軀體才是最真實的。</p>
<p>　　又如若，那副軀體還是你的老熟人，一句不必說就能猜中心思的那種，大概是幸運得接下來幾個月都得餓肚子。</p>
<p>　　──然而持風在某個市郊遇到風清歌時，什麼也沒空多想，只是打量著倚在破落窗台上清瘦更多的青年，揣測是否自己的地理位置靠近上海。</p>
<p>　　風清歌看起來很困倦，歷盡變故而習於麻木的模樣，在他嘗試著叫喚了三、四聲後，方緩慢地扭動脖子，雙眼繼鏡片之後映上他的身影。</p>
<p>　　持風才想起，是啊，這個傢伙原來是有近視的。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　大氣層被耗得幾乎消失，地球上大半區域，白晝出門基本等於自殺。風清歌披著持風從外面乾屍上扯下來破了半塊的防曬衣，竟是一句沒說，默默地跟著他離開了廢棄大樓。</p>
<p>　　持風簡單兩句向自己的小隊隊員介紹他，風清歌就笑了，掀開遮頭檔臉的防曬衣，問他們誰有菸嗎？</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　後來那十幾個人，男女老少、來來去去、活著或死了，唯一的共通點，就是多少評論過風清歌這個人，感情像是缺了一塊似的。</p>
<p>　　單純就這句話來看，末世存活之人，沒誰有資格給別人貼這種標籤，但持風知道他們的意思──他比他們更加深刻地感受到，曾經情緒和眼淚都豐沛無比的小少爺，到底是少了什麼。</p>
<p>　　那便是：即使要他動手殺死奄奄一息的人類，抑或在夜裡在他身上發洩無窮盡的躁鬱，風清歌都不曾反對。</p>
<p>　　他會低頭斂目，以蒼白瘦削的雙手扼住或攀住脖頸，稍稍使力，彷彿被他奪命的人類或被持風粗暴插入的自己，都與他毫無干係。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　持風持槍極穩，還有著比手更穩的心態。異變發生後，高度發展的通訊方式都失去了意義，想學古代武俠裡的飛鴿傳書之流更是不可能，沒進化的鳥都死了，有進化的鳥靠翅膀都能搧死人。</p>
<p>　　卻是在這種環境下，能力突出的人，名聲還能傳開來，不過，活著的人還能找到可靠領袖組個小隊，也就是極限了。</p>
<p>　　天天都有人在死去，餓死、熱死、冷死、爭鬥致死、被殺死。</p>
<p>　　持風說是死是活自己選擇，依靠他不一定能活，離了他也不致於就必死，但要是想靠背叛他人來活下去，那就只能去死了。</p>
<p>　　持風小隊的成員，因而在世界上有了這點微渺的保障：至少夜晚得以安眠，不必擔心白日同行的陌生人，忽然成了死神。</p>
<p>　　原本這樣的保障，來自持風與摯交堅持不懈地輪流守夜。</p>
<p>　　──風清歌縮在毛毯裡，看營火光搖曳，在持風眼下烙上烏黑陰影。他聽說了原本與持風交班的友人，幾個禮拜前去世了，持風也沒找其他人替上，就這樣自己扛了下來。</p>
<p>　　風清歌爬過去，抵著持風的背坐下，摸出儉省吸了好久的煙屁股乾叼著，聊勝於無。</p>
<p>　　風清歌說：你睡一下吧，我睏了叫你。</p>
<p>　　持風沒應。</p>
<p>　　風清歌看著遠處塵沙在朦朧的月光下隱隱翻滾，像海浪，還像好久好久之前燒烤攤大得嗆人的煙。</p>
<p>　　他帶著笑張嘴，頓了下，聲音沒在喉嚨裡。背上的重量沉沉地壓過來，呼吸聲輕而綿長。</p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　隊伍裡有個女孩，是持風從異變的野狗口中救下來的，失了半條手臂，一眼失明。</p>
<p>　　有個背部被曬爛了一大片的男人。</p>
<p>　　有個長期失水渴啞了的婦人。</p>
<p>　　還有餓了長久形銷骨立的、被其他人類捅瞎一眼的、原本就腿腳不便的……</p>
<p>　　也有幾個堪稱健朗的青壯年，包括風清歌這樣瘦得身形小了一號的。</p>
<p>　　他們誰也不認識誰，只有持風知道風清歌曾是個夜夜笙歌的漂亮男子，只有風清歌知道持風曾是個沈迷遊戲的風趣宅男。</p>
<p>　　這勉強得撐不上羈絆的關係，無足輕重，僅只在當持風下令時，若風清歌在他身邊，隊員會偶然發覺他們的隊長畫風跟以往不太一樣。</p>
<p>　　他仍然不苟言笑，難以親近，卻有些許脫去了冰冷生硬的字句，在風清歌慵懶的微笑之中，柔緩地散逸開來。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　隊伍是沒有方向的。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　在失去方向的狀態下，人很難維持著生存意志，理智知道自己這樣碌碌前行是為了活下去，但為什麼要活呢？</p>
<p>　　「隊長，我們走到最後會有什麼？」</p>
<p>　　隊裡的孩子湊到持風身邊，認真地問他。孩子腳上穿著一雙過大的、破洞的運動鞋，走路的時候，腳趾會從洞露出來，在砂礫上摩擦，久而久之竟生了一層硬皮，也不再怕破皮流血了。</p>
<p>　　「我也不知道會有什麼。」持風說，清晰地看到孩子眼中露出一絲失望：「但是，如果你想知道會看到什麼，就要繼續走下去。」</p>
<p>　　孩子點點頭。</p>
<p>　　其實不知道也無所謂吧，比如他自己，比起為什麼要活，更在意為什麼得死。</p>
<p>　　風清歌好像就更無所謂了。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　持風帶著作為戰力的幾個青壯隊員，謹慎地走進村落。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　已經很久沒看到還具有「聚落」形狀的村落了，雖也已是毫無生機、牆倒屋垮，還是能推估出不久之前，仍有人在這裡生活──若是猜得沒錯，離村不遠那些被變異野獸咬得散落斷裂的屍塊，大抵就是村民的。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　風清歌輕輕觸摸擺在桌上的鋼杯，灰塵不厚，裡頭還有帶沙的水乾涸後留下的一點細沙。</p>
<p>　　眾人稍稍放鬆，持風讓他們分頭去找還有沒有可用的物什，沒想到隊員一番搜尋，竟帶回了一個女子。</p>
<p>　　女子蓬頭散髮、衣衫襤褸，眼神卻很是凶悍，戒備地看著他們。隊員們沒對她做任何箝制，她是自己跟著來的。</p>
<p>　　「你們是外地來的？」她問，「外面現在怎麼了？其他人呢？」</p>
<p>　　他們向她描述了一下村子的狀況，又互相對話一番，不說還好，女子的遭遇令持風小隊全傻了眼。</p>
<p>　　她說，她早就猜到人類會面臨浩劫，以氣候環境的急劇轉變來看，這根本不是什麼難以推測的事──然而這個小小村莊的人，聽不進這種「妖言惑眾」，怕她去向官員胡說八道，連累村人，竟把她囚禁起來。</p>
<p>　　女子放聲大笑，笑中帶著鐵鏽味：「這些愚民，不分輕重，活該被地球反噬！」</p>
<p>　　她笑了一陣，眾人不敢阻──誰知道這可憐人這幾年來到底遭遇了什麼──她嘶啞的笑轉為咳嗽，一聲急過一聲，持風遞了水壺過去。</p>
<p>　　「那他們、」女子咳喘著：「現在去哪了？我、我幾天沒見人了，要不是你們來，大概也就死在牢房裡了。」</p>
<p>　　「去市裡找大官了？還是遷到別的地方了？」</p>
<p>　　她看出持風是這群人的頭，嘲諷的目光卻仍帶著一絲關切。</p>
<p>　　持風回望她，一言不發。女子疑惑地環顧，有人眼色憐憫，有人靜靜地避開了她的視線。</p>
<p>　　「……」嘴角笑意逐漸黯淡，她是聰明的人，於是方才明亮如火的眼眸，驟然失去了力量。</p>
<p>　　「活該。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　執著地恨著某樣人事物，恨得蝕心腐骨，都比失去仇視的目標更好。</p>
<p>　　忍辱活著，是想看到犯錯的人清醒過來、悔恨痛苦的模樣；而不是他在莫名其妙的地方，對自己的罪惡毫無所覺地死去。</p>
<p>　　女子心中層層積累、濃重陰鬱的黑暗，此刻彷彿都成了笑話。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　－－她大概活不久了。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　風清歌聲音很輕。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　持風抓過他的手腕，把什麼東西塞進他的掌心，風清歌張開手，竟是兩根未拆封的雪茄。</p>
<p>　　－－這種時候還留著這東西，大概也是不知道該不該抽。</p>
<p>　　持風說，走開去檢視隊員們蒐集回來的物資。</p>
<p>　　風清歌低頭看著兩根些許受潮之外包裝完好的雪茄，低低笑了幾聲，眼神細微地沾上點煙火氣。有那麼一瞬間，夜店節奏強烈的音樂與燈光在他身周亮起，酒氣菸氣與脂粉氣味，恍若前世。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p>　　那天他們破天荒有了床能睡，主戰力們歡天喜地將等在村外的隊員們全接進來，三兩成群，挑了狀況還可以的屋子進去休息。持風思索了下，決定暫時在此處紮下，反正他們也沒個具體標的，能安穩多久是多久，就是村外不知躲在何處的變異野獸，還得先處理一下。</p>
<p>　　幾個女性自願去照看狀況不好的被囚女子，風清歌則是跟著他晃進了一間屋頂破了個角的小樓房。</p>
<p>　　留不住水氣，自然就極少落雨，他們並肩躺在床上，從破洞看早就看膩的星空，倒是有點新奇。</p>
<p>　　風清歌翻身壓上他。</p>
<p>　　他們在星空與水泥壁的包圍下安靜地擁抱，冷空氣不受阻礙地竄入，持風感覺身上人體溫偏低，微微顫抖，便加快了撩撥的力度。長久持槍的指與掌佈滿老繭，風清歌動情地弓起身子，任他撫過乳尖到腰窩，過瘦的側腹肋骨分明，他一根根滑過，指尖帶點勁道，白皙肌膚成了畫布，勾勒出幾抹嫣紅的線條。</p>
<p>　　風清歌曾經是精緻的，上挑的杏眼，秀麗的瓜子臉，嘴角的小痣，柔軟清淺的髮絲。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　持風忘了很多事，卻在重逢之後，記起那年在網吧第一眼看見他──他叼著菸窩在靠窗的吸菸區座位裡，默默地掉眼淚。</p>
<p>　　後來持風想，怪不得風清歌會被鋪天蓋地黑，有誰見了他哭泣的模樣，不會想讓他哭得更厲害？</p>
<p>　　然而就算如此，他也不曾想過要跟一個男人做愛。持風是異性戀，風清歌亦然。</p>
<p>　　「我爸媽把我留在那裡。」</p>
<p>　　風清歌難耐地揉著他頭髮，一面說：「或許是想把我藏起來吧。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p>　　醒來的時候，是以一個憋屈的姿態，縮在伸手不見五指的儲藏室裡，渾身痠疼得像散了架。</p>
<p>　　風清歌忍著起床氣摸索出去，這似乎是棟商業大樓，大概是上海哪個企業的樓吧。廊上燈火通明卻空無一人，他不敢搭電梯，試著從樓梯往下走，卻在某個轉角被一只兇惡的變異貓狠狠咬住，左膝以下被吃得只剩骨頭。</p>
<p>　　噩夢般的疼痛與失血感，他眼前一黑，直接癱倒在了樓梯間。</p>
<p>　　「我痛得要命，覺得大概就要這樣死了，為什麼爸媽要把我扔在這種地方自己逃走。」風清歌斷斷續續地帶上喘息，持風的手指在他穴口按壓，淺淺刺探。</p>
<p>　　「那時候我真的很恨他們。」</p>
<p>　　不知道過了多久，他居然又從滾燙痛苦的高熱中甦醒，腿上皮肉以肉眼可見的速度重新覆住腿骨，彷彿成長期那樣痠痛難忍，帶點麻癢，他本就害怕這類恐怖場景，即使是自己的身體，差點又讓他嚇暈過去。</p>
<p>　　他變成了個怪物，消極地躺著打算等死，等來的卻是更加殘酷的事實。</p>
<p>　　「你知道嗎？我不用喝水，不必吃東西，連睡覺都不需要──」一聲抽氣。</p>
<p>　　持風沿著他的脊骨安撫，下身寸寸埋入，風清歌已然十分瘦削，更加怕疼，抖得像是過度用力就要摧折。</p>
<p>　　那時他已經幾個月不曾入眠，聽見持風的呼喚時，也只以為是自己的想像。</p>
<p>　　他太累了，累得連怎麼憤怒、怎麼難過都不記得。他看著持風艱難地除去大樓外密密麻麻的怪物，拉著他逃出生天，漠然地意識到：爸媽的決定，大概是在保護自己吧。</p>
<p>　　「我他媽是、個怪物……」</p>
<p>　　床架搖晃著吱嘎作響，腰和背掐出紅痕，粗喘吟哦毫不抑制地在夜空裡迴盪，反正還存活著的人類，早已習慣同類最原始的發洩。</p>
<p>　　「沒東西吃的話，應該、能切我的肉來吃吧……你吃嗎？」</p>
<p>　　他被推在扁塌的枕上，溫熱液體飽滿地注入體內，下腹既痠又脹，但還想要更多。持風張嘴啃在他染著病態紅暈的肩胛，呢喃：「吃。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p>　　誰在供養著誰，誰又更像所謂的人類。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p>　　持風帶著人去清理變異野獸了。女隊員們攙扶女子一步一步往外挪，眾人擔心她們遇險，便自發地跟了上去，風清歌也不例外。</p>
<p>　　女子看見散落滿地的屍骨，身子一垮，乾嘔起來。</p>
<p>　　隊員們早就見慣這種慘狀，默默地旁觀，看她一邊嘔得流出痛苦的淚水，一邊顫抖著從屍塊中間揀出一條紅繩。</p>
<p>　　繩上綁著一小塊玉，未加雕飾的天然形狀，女子說，這是每天給她送飯的婆婆脖子上掛的東西。</p>
<p>　　「說是鎮邪之物，鎮了什麼？還不是死無全屍。」她冷冷地笑著，眼淚爬滿臉頰，可怖又可憐，說完，竟嘔出一大口血，重重墜地。眾人趕忙將她抬回屋子裡，風清歌抱臂看著，周圍人臉上盡是同情神色，唯有他仍帶著微笑，淡淡地打量床榻上的女子。</p>
<p>　　趁著照看的人暫時離開，他湊到床邊，低聲開口。</p>
<p>　　「妳想活嗎？想的話，我或許能幫妳。」</p>
<p>　　女子的眼皮掀了一下，緩慢地睜開一條縫，混濁的眼瞳透過那條縫望他，又好像穿透了他，什麼也沒看。</p>
<p>　　脫皮乾裂的嘴唇微張，風清歌清晰地看見她的口型：不。</p>
<p>　　「妳是對的。」</p>
<p>　　風清歌笑笑，溫柔地摸摸她枯黃髮絲。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　那一夜，女子安靜地長眠了，而持風遲遲沒有回來。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p>　　沒有人類干預的樹林自由瘋長，成了個暫時安全的隱蔽處，縱橫交錯的樹枝花葉藏住全身，在裸露的肌膚劃出血痕。</p>
<p>　　他思考不了太多，勉強維持著意識，將自己修長四肢再往裡縮一點，別被陽光輻射，也別被變異野獸察覺。</p>
<p>　　植物的氣味很重，各種各樣的濃烈野性爭妍似怒放交織，竄入他迷離的腦海，像網吧毫不收斂的各色菸霧，像KTV影影綽綽香水與酒氣混雜。</p>
<p>　　天地倒錯，星月輪轉。</p>
<p>　　時間的腳步似乎消失了，只餘下一片黑暗。</p>
<p>　　－－風清歌俯下身子，手指和米白色高領毛衣泛著光，層層包裹住他的枝葉彷彿敬畏著那抹光芒，抖著嫩芽與花瓣撤開。</p>
<p>　　他隨著牽引步出陰影，不斷變換的光球在漆黑大理石地落下歡快的光斑，音樂震耳欲聾，酒杯中的深褐色液體不住跳動，他皺著眉轉頭去尋，風清歌站在舞台上，舉杯向他，亞麻綠色輕淺瀏海覆住半個額頭，眼神無辜又迷人，有人叫囂著要他哭一個看看，風清歌笑著把酒潑在了那人臉上。</p>
<p>　　他靠過去，掰開那雙狠狠握緊的拳頭，風清歌咬著唇悶不吭聲，尖細的下巴縮在連帽衫裡，楚楚可憐。別哭了，他們不就是想看你掉眼淚，你這只是稱心如意－－他伸手想為他抹去晶瑩淚珠，卻被菸頭燙了手，一塊鮮明泛紅的疤。</p>
<p>　　風清歌背靠著窗，徐徐將煙吹在他臉上：再難聞也沒幾天，你不能忍忍麼。</p>
<p>　　誰忍得了，糜爛浮華的小少爺，靈魂都染著上海夜色。他冷淡地拒絕，見那人神色一僵，寬大夾克裡的肩膀垂了下去，扯著嘴角笑道：下次見面不知道什麼時候了。</p>
<p>　　他一把扯住從袖子裡露出來的白皙手腕，對方主動湊了過來，覆住他的嘴唇，一個濡濕帶著鐵鏽味的吻，他不由自主去索求那股腥甜，卻被扯著頭髮拉開。</p>
<p>　　風清歌側過頭，露出白皙頸窩，他被按著貼上去，甜美濕潤的氣味直竄腦門，混著菸草、體香、花葉，以及……</p>
<p>　　持風從來沒這麼渴過。</p>
<p>　　大概這就是幸福的味道吧，馥郁馨香浸滿喉頭，齒尖之下的肌膚溫暖又柔軟，雙臂不自覺箍住，越收越緊，想把這美味融進血肉裡，想永遠飽足不再飢渴……高熱自胸腹蔓延至四肢，淹沒視界，他沉入滾燙的黑海，心中那尾長久躁鬱的海獸終於饜足，安靜地蟄伏。</p>
<p>　　－－總算看到你笑了。</p>
<p>　　恍惚之中，似乎有隻骨節分明的手，伴著低喃撫上他的嘴角。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p>　　持風背著風清歌出現在村口的時候，隊裡很多人都哭了。</p>
<p>　　他們已經很久沒哭過了，在這殘酷得理所當然的世界裡，其實也沒什麼好傷心的；目送著遭遇苦難的女子葬入土裡，心中最多也只得些許憐憫。</p>
<p>　　可他們是真以為他們隊長回不來了，風清歌說要去找人時，也有幾個勸過他，或說跟他一起去，沒想到他竟趁著半夜獨自出村。</p>
<p>　　持風把風清歌放到床上，負責醫療的隊員們連忙湊過來，把他們的隊長擠出去留給那些落淚不止的孩子們。持風看了看他們，又瞅瞅床上安詳閉著雙眼的風清歌，任小孩在他身周繞來繞去，查看隊長是否破皮缺肉。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　－－那晚，他欲再往樹林深處探查時，被毒蛇一口咬在腿上。持風不認得那是什麼品種的蛇，也不知道牠是否變異，毒性來得又猛又急，他甚至發不出任何聲音警告或許在周圍的隊員。神智迷亂前的最後一個念頭，是慶幸一開始就交待了：無論如何，天一黑就立即回返村莊。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　待到再度清醒過來，他與風清歌互相擁抱著，就這樣躺在枯葉厚實的林地上，日光透過濃密樹冠成細絲，落在風清歌蒼白的眼皮，有一剎那，持風以為他們仍身在飯店狹窄的房內，兩張細小的單人床並排，他自床上坐起，按掉鬧鈴，轉頭就看見伸手可及的隔床，青年將頭埋到被子裡，不滿地咕噥。</p>
<p>　　回想不起究竟發生何事，只覺嘴角莫名有些癢，伸手一抓，指縫裡全是暗褐色的細屑。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　風清歌的領口大敞，醒來時，持風正是從那裡把臉抬起──他看著那光潔無暇的肩窩，咬了咬後齒，舌側頓時湧出某種濃烈而熟悉的甜味。</p>
<p>　　『我是、怪物』</p>
<p>　　舌尖滑掃過自己齒列，在每一個齒縫裡，都嚐得到相同的氣味。</p>
<p>　　哪裡會有這樣不要命救人的怪物。</p>
<p>　　持風想。</p>
<p>　　床上風清歌睡顏安穩，沒心沒肺似的──隊員笑道，極其輕柔地拭去他額角的塵汙。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p>　　持風沒問風清歌，知不知道這樣做會讓他變成他的同類；估計風清歌也不能確定，他不過是在那個時候，做了自己唯一能做的事。</p>
<p>　　在原本的人生旅程，他們不過是萍水相逢，並肩走過一程，便再瀟灑地回到自己的道路。他們天差地別，截然兩樣，最後卻成了命運共同體。</p>
<p>　　「我看到你笑了。」風清歌說，「我就想，你以前天天笑，分分秒秒老笑，怎麼再見面以後，你好像忘了怎麼笑。」</p>
<p>　　「──你也忘了怎麼哭。」持風說。</p>
<p>　　風清歌一愣，低下頭，嘴角又習慣性勾起來，溫柔而不走心的微笑。</p>
<p>　　「是啊，聽到你失蹤，我好像應該難過？憤怒？或者不安？但我沒啥感覺，就想著要去找你，希望你沒死。」</p>
<p>　　風清歌容易落淚，這是即便他這樣半生不熟的交情，都知道的事。</p>
<p>　　他在文藝片和偶像劇動人的橋段眼眶泛紅，看恐怖電影會嚇哭，被黑了會氣得躲起來抹眼淚，喝醉之後紅著臉啜泣，朋友都擔心要是他一個人在酒吧弄成這副模樣，會不會被誰直接扛回去。</p>
<p>　　「就算很痛吧，我也擠不出眼淚，就你那麼……粗，」風清歌看了持風一眼，確定他沒有因為這句話露出半分得意：「第一次插進來的時候，我痛得要命，眼睛也是乾的。」</p>
<p>　　──可能再痛都沒比當初那隻怪物貓咬的更痛。他無意識地摩挲右小腿，完好無缺，肌膚細緻，怎麼看，都虛假無比。依稀記得，持風出現之前，他伸著這條腿，孤獨地又哭又罵了好長一段日子，漸漸也就沒什麼情緒了。</p>
<p>　　末世裡擁有不死之身是什麼感覺呢？</p>
<p>　　答案是求死不得吧。</p>
<p>　　一路上看過的生死別離悲哀愁苦，像隔著玻璃看花，綻放凋零，皆只得過眼，嗅不到芬芳。那女子甚至令他生出一點欣羨，活得像濃墨，死也操之在己。</p>
<p>　　「哦？那現在我跟你一樣了，改天試試我還記不記得。」</p>
<p>　　「哦？你怎麼試，讓我操你看看？」</p>
<p>　　「操是不可能操的，笑的可能性要大一點。」持風說，一貫的面無表情，口吐垃圾話。</p>
<p>　　風清歌笑：「那等你完全想起來怎麼笑，我可能也就想起來，該怎麼哭了吧。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p>　　生存原該是極端艱難。</p>
<p>　　持風很快體悟到風清歌為何總是一副漫不經心的模樣，幾乎無須維生、也無須害怕受傷的身體，令人喪失所有動力，只在他吞雲吐霧的時候，神情會透出那麼一點快樂的氛圍。</p>
<p>　　這件事自然不能讓其他人知道，幸好持風並非那種與團隊和樂融融推心置腹的隊長，隊伍用餐時不在一起也無所謂。</p>
<p>　　風清歌睨著他，眼中帶點揶揄：「你懂我感覺了吧。」</p>
<p>　　他口中叼著根雪茄，乾叼著，沒捨得點菸，說話黏糊糊的。他倆聽這腔調，都愣了一下，風清歌把雪茄取下來，說了幾句上海話。</p>
<p>　　「原來上海腔是這樣來的。」持風說，風清歌挑了下眉，也無從反駁，乾脆仗著持風聽不懂又說了幾句。</p>
<p>　　持風沒問他說的什麼，反正不是垃圾話就是下流話。讓他喝了自己的血之後，風清歌似乎尋回了一點歸屬感，偶爾能看見以往那個輕狂小少爺的影子。</p>
<p>　　不需要吃喝，不需要睡眠，也不會死──怎麼想都是喪屍。在這個末世，一個能獨立思考的喪屍，有另一個能獨立思考的喪屍作伴，機率有多大？</p>
<p>　　「要是你的隊員都平安老死了，我們還繼續活著，你有什麼想法？」風清歌問他。</p>
<p>　　「就繼續活下去。」持風想了想，又說：「不如你教我上海話。」</p>
<p>　　「那你教我說湖南話？」</p>
<p>　　「好的，首先，你和我說的『巴子』意思不一樣。」</p>
<p>　　風清歌無語：「教這個幹嘛……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他的瀏海被風吹開，露出光潔的額，持風伸手將他的防曬衣兜帽又往下拉了點。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「因為我們還有很多很多時間，除非你記憶力像魚一樣，自己家鄉話都不知道怎麼說了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「你他媽才是魚。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌一口啃在他結實的上臂，落下一排牙印，還皺著眉抱怨他肉太硬，咬得嘴痠。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風吃痛，仍沉穩地架著他腿根抬高。白日隊員回報西南方似乎有什麼異動，他們在樹頂遠眺勘查，順水推舟纏綿起來，可站的地方不多，風清歌整個人都掛在了他身上，犬齒細細地磨蹭他繃緊的肌理，持風感覺自己在跟一頭柔軟的小豹子做。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「你這是報復我吃你太多肉，想以牙還牙？」他低頭勾起夥伴下巴，迫使他停下那肉食動物似的磨牙。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌掛住他脖頸的雙臂往上挪了挪，抬起身子與他接吻。嘴裡沒嚐到任何血氣，只有淡淡的汗味以及風清歌獨有的熏草－－實在是再也尋不到菸了，他隨便拔野草來熏製，吸起來如何只有他自己明白，持風嗅著倒能聯想到秋日的稻田，野火燎燒過後的暖黃色乾草。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「試試看才知道你是不是真的跟我一樣，被咬掉了還能長出來。」風清歌舔了他下唇一口，莫不是想改咬這裡吧……持風把手探到他褲子裡揉捏，成功阻止了還不肯放棄的尖尖犬齒，取而代之是舒服的哼哼，斷斷續續吐在他耳際。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　－－我怕、長不出來的話、你還是會死。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　死了的話，就又留下我一個人了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風動了下腰，兩人同時發出一聲喟嘆，他們對彼此的身體已經太過熟稔，嵌合是探訪與邀請的共鳴，愉悅是野性與感性的協奏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「別在這種時候試吧，可能我不是被你咬死，而是馬上風。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌笑著又要咬他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風握了握他纖細的腕骨：「要是沒長出來，你就再咬一次，咬到我能陪你為止。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風蹲在床榻之前，握住床上長者巍巍顫顫伸出的手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　這個隊員，是跟隨他最久的元老成員之一，身為主戰力的一員，悍脾氣，總是衝在最前，雖也免不了末世之人無以治癒的滄桑消極，在來到安身之所前，卻是他多次對世界的響亮咒罵，重燃隊員站起來繼續前行的不甘之火。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　那是失去笑容的持風完全辦不到的事，而這簇明亮的火苗，儘管遵循著生老病死的規律，卻也頑強地留到了最後，成為最後一個離他而去的人類。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌站在床尾，默默地聽他們說話。長者已經很老很老了，長期的營養不良雖然造成一些病痛，卻沒有真正削減他的生命力──或許人類終於也獲得了進化的鎖匙，只是到手得太晚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　掉得幾乎沒牙，說話也囫圇不清，問題不大，他們經歷太多類似情景。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「隊長……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我在。」持風將手緊了緊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「你跟小風……都沒變吶。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「是的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我們，就，我們啊，一直在猜，」長者費力地咳了幾聲，「……其實都覺得、你們不對勁，但沒敢說。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「沒害人……就行。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風拿布擦去他嘴角咳出的痰：「沒害的，不然早把你們吃光了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　長者咧嘴似乎想笑出聲，可是內臟和肌肉已經很虛弱了，笑不太動，只能從喉頭發出像是哈氣的聲響。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　跟他一起到這村來的隊員，共計十七名。從老到少，其中有幾個雙雙成伴，大家都給他們辦了簡單的婚禮；懷了孕，就都簡單粗暴拿掉了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　理所當然，沒有人想把孩子帶到這苦難的世界。於是持風的隊員，從十七人開始，一個一個減少，一個一個，在剩餘之人的目送下，焚盡還歸天地，不留存在過的痕跡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　若還有人記得，便不需要寄託於可見的事物之上；若記得的人都已不在，也就根本無所謂了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「……謝您啊，隊長。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「你們……一定是神仙吧。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　長者閉上了眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風掌心朝上，穩穩接住了那只滑落的手，兩手包覆，守候著它直到完全失去溫度。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌踱過來，在他身旁蹲下，摸了摸長者稀疏的白髮。脆弱的髮絲在他指尖斷裂，他抿抿唇，湊近看沾黏在自己指腹的碎髮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「可惜我不是，否則至少能給你頭髮長回來。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌喃喃，順手抓下幾根自己的頭髮，放在長者胸口：「抱歉。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　顏色清淺的長髮輕飄飄地躺在長者衣襟上，持風握著長者的手放上去，止住它們因風而起的蠢動。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「他收到了。」持風說，側過身擁住夥伴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　漫溢難止的蒼茫與遺憾，竟只餘兩個缺失了部分情感的「怪物」，相互依存，彼此記憶。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　怪物還能有與神仙並稱的一天，也是沒什麼憾恨了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　曾有個身高只及他腰的孩子問他，隊長，我們要往哪裡去？要去到什麼地方，才能找到家？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「這裡就是你們的家了。」陶缽一揚，最後一捧灰，迷散在黃草奚落的土地上，前塵種種，再無牽掛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他與風清歌不知是否因著血脈連通，有了不須言明的心領神會，送走長者，將剩下的物資處理好，藏放在後來人類－－如果還有人類存活－－能找著之處。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他們並肩走出村落，朝未知的遠方前行。世界幾乎進入永夜，太陽在地平線上漫步，世界昏暗消沉，卻絲毫不阻礙他們的步伐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　行遍山脈與凹地，江河湖泊的痕跡，乾裂之後宛若巨大的蟒，靜靜盤在大地之上。水源在這數十年間幾乎全數消失，想起來，那個村子才真正是神明般的存在，即便貧瘠，仍能種出些許糧食，撐持人類過完一生。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　或許那些繁華枯燥的日復一日，只是一場夢，他們從來都不曾有過所謂科技文明，紙醉金迷、五光十色，皆是蝴蝶的夢境。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　從那之後，再也不曾看到任何會動的生命，靜止的世界，行走的他們與時間，究竟，誰會先贏來盡頭？又亦或，會在某個毫無預兆的早晨，像燈索一拉，寫下句點？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌驀地抬頭，直直望向某個方位。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我們走那邊吧。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風問他：「你看到什麼了？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「什麼也沒看到，但是想去。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌的雙眼亮晶晶的，像還有夢想的孩子，這樣的神情太過稀罕，持風點點頭，跟上他的腳步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　我們無須害怕什麼，因為永恆早已失去了意義。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他們身處一片細膩而濕潤的小叢林，葉與花都進化成了羽狀，擦身穿過，陌生又溫柔。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　眼前的風景迷離閃爍，星河仿若觸手可及。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風轉身環顧，恍然身在蓮田水澤，荷花舒展；天文館平靜溫柔的音樂隱隱迴盪，他朝天幕伸手，北極星點亮指尖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「怎麼樣，誇誇我吧？」風清歌說，半開玩笑地：「說聲愛你喲，麼麼噠之類的，也行……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　帶笑的語聲突兀地中斷。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風嘴角微彎，牽起生澀卻鮮明的弧度，左右高低不均，彷彿顛簸學步的嬰孩，努力試著表達自己的喜悅。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我很慶幸，此時在身邊的是世上最好的你。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌張了張嘴，說不出話，持風的笑容便又更自然了一點，笑著看他難得發不出聲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「……你可別隨便騙我啊，我很容易相信人的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「這都能騙？騙了你，還有誰願意陪我呢。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「操！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我愛你。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　天地無聲，他們踩在地球最後一隅樂土，昂首仰望宇宙。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　蒼白削瘦的夥伴在他臂彎之中，落下忘卻已久的一滴淚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　——終於，在這末世紀元後的第無數個夜晚，他們回想起：睜著眼撐過漫長孤獨，只是因為對愛仍有期待，並且，重新學會了如何去愛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「今天是21XX，一月二日。風清歌，新年快樂。」</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>